HeartSong
by TsukikoMoonChild
Summary: When the Kyraki clan leader has a new member born, the whole pack goes into celebration. So when the newest member is a lowly Omega's pup, fathered by the Alpha, this little wolf pup is up for a whole new experience...


When the Kyraki clan leader has a new member born, the whole pack goes into celebration. So when the newest member is a lowly Omega's pup, fathered by the Alpha, this little wolf pup is up for a whole new experience...

**Chapter One:**

Hurtling through the darkness, the pup finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. It had been a long, excruciating few hours, but finally, the pup slipped from its mother and lay on the floor, covered in birthing fluid and blood, and sucked down its first few gasps of air briefly before yelping. Smiling, Nova leaned forward and licked the pup, tasting the flavourless grey mess surrounding the newborn. As it was her first pup, Nova had her best friend, Luna, right beside her the whole time, encouraging her to keep pushing. "She's his pup, isn't she?" Luna whispered as the pup, freshly wet and clean from licking, snuggled to its mother for its first drink. "Yes, he's the only male I've mated with this season," Nova murmured, a smile spreading over her sweaty jaws as her pup finally latched on. "What would Rain say? She'd kill her!" Luna dipped her head, fearing for the little one's life already. "She won't, she cannot bear pups, so she came to me..." and as the story progressed, Luna's chin slowly dropped as she learned of the Queen's terrible tragedy. "The poor girl... I'm glad she chose you though," Luna grinned, and the new mother curled up with her baby, "She could have never picked a better mother... or friend," With that, Luna slowly turned, and left the dark cave, and padded along the rocky edge up the top of the cliff, to call Alpha Rain and tell her of the wonderful news, that a new member had been successfully birthed to the Kyraki clan.

Days came and went, followed by months, and slowly the pup became a fully fledged member of the clan. As she was the Alpha's pup, but birthed by the Omega, she had to earn out her title in the pack eventually, once she was 2 years old.  
When she was brought to the pack, she had an unfortunate first experience. At six weeks, she was just starting to teethe, and bit the Beta, Crescent's tail, making him scold the pup and lightly bite her ear, and she ran back to her mother, sobbing that, "Creshent bit my eaw!" Slowly though, she learned that tough love was the only thing on the discipline menu. She learned quickly of ranks, and of whom to be extra polite to. 

The morning was breaking of her second month of life, and as the sun snuck a glance over the hill, her head raised as she noticed the Alpha left the hole in the hill. Wriggling, she managed to worm her way out from under her mother's front paw and quietly trot out to follow the Alpha's paw prints in the dust.  
Thunder never expected a daughter; a son would have been much easier to raise, as he was male. Even so, the pup was just like him, when he was her age. He never thought he would see such a risky little pup.  
Sitting on the top the hill, the early morning sun stroked the strong, harsh features and battle scars of the Kyraki leader. Suddenly he heard sniffing, he started and looked at his paws, and there was the pup, drinking in his scent. His sudden movements startled her, and she quickly shrank backwards

and her ears flattened and tail tucked into her stomach. "Pup, why are you here?" he questioned, a brow rising towards the tuft of fur covering his forehead. "I'm sorry," she stated, sticking her head to the floor, a submissive act that pack members did when they were fearing discipline. "Relax, I'm just asking," he stated, letting his shoulders drop, showing contentment. Her ears pricked up and head snapped off the floor, eyes shining and tail wagging. She sat up and stared into his face. Smiling, Thunder turned his head to the sun, now pushing itself slowly over the hill. Breathing in, he sighed. How he wished to run once again... "What are you smelling for?" A tiny voice snapped him out of his fantasy. Glancing down, her head had tilted in wonder slightly. "I'm not; I'm breathing the morning," he stated, smiling at her. "Huh?" her head dropped and she looked thoughtful, trying to get the meaning behind his words. Laughing, he instructed her "Breathe in, and don't aim for a scent, just let the flavour wash over you," She took a couple of paces towards the Alpha, sat down beside him and breathed in. The crisp air hit her, with the aftertaste of the Honeysuckle flower and dew wetting her palette, she opened her eyes, and the Alpha noticed something he had only ever seen in one other, wisdom beyond her years. "It's so fresh," she stated, mellow and calm. The leader nodded and closed his eyes, thinking, when her voice penetrated his peace "and it smells like feet too!" Opening his eyes, he noticed her giggling and he joined in, loving how honest she was. "Well, you are sitting at my feet!" he smirked, laughter rippling through him. "Pup!" a voice tore through their enjoyment, as the young animal's ears flattened a little as her mother wandered towards her. "Uh-oh, I gotta go," she said, and stood up and turned to her mother "Thanks... Alpha" she stated. Thunder, shocked by the sudden formality, grunted, grabbing her attention. "Don't tell anyone. It's Thunder between you and me, ok?" The little girl shocked by the trust but extremely happy, grinned and nodded, bowing slightly and ran towards her mother. Thunder then turned back towards the sky, noticing the pinks and oranges were slowly fading to blues, signalling another day. Crunching grass alerted him, and he heard "This spot taken?" as Nova sat next to him. "She's one hell of a pup," Thunder told her, smiling about his newest daughter. "Oh yeah, she's just like you, a real handful!" Nova laughed. They both stared to the sky, smiling about the newest clan member.

The mornings became Thunder and the pup's tradition, and at every sunrise, he would meet her at the top of the hill and they would breathe the crisp morning air together and converse casually, in a way that a father and daughter should. Afterwards, she would go for a bath and go and hang around outside with the other pup, who was a couple of months older, and who had already had his naming ceremony, and was called Blade. "That's right, your naming ceremony will be coming soon," Thunder said one morning. "Yeah, I'm actually nervous, I mean, how am I supposed to know what element I am, when I've never tried to listen to anything..." she said, her head drooping like a wilted flower. "Don't worry, you don't choose the name, the name chooses you," the Alpha stated, smiling at his child.

Another full moon turn later, the Pup was ready for her naming ceremony. The night before, she sat on the hill and looked at the moon, and asked herself, "What will I be?" and her heart answered "Sing, my angel..." and the pup opened her eyes, and she glanced around. Nobody. She listened

again "Let the song come from your soul..." and, closing her eyes, she let her lips part as she howled to the moon, letting the warm feeling wash over her small body. Thunder sat at the bottom of the hill, smiling. "We've found your name... Heartsong"


End file.
